


subscribe and leave a tip

by howtohold



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Condoms, M/M, Panties, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: It is a common knowledge around the campus that Tony Stark has an OnlyFans account, a Chaturbate account, a verified Pornhub account, and a separate Twitter account filled with racy photos and lewd short clips.However, it is not a common knowledge that Steve Rogers is subscribed in all of Tony’s accounts. All of them.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 256





	subscribe and leave a tip

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a pwp that’s not omegaverse, lol. 
> 
> This takes place in an alternate universe with college!stevetony. Both are of legal age. 
> 
> Enjoy! All mistakes are mine.

It is a common knowledge around the campus that Tony Stark has an OnlyFans account, a Chaturbate account, a verified Pornhub account, and a separate Twitter account filled with racy photos and lewd short clips.

However, it is not a common knowledge that Steve Rogers is subscribed in all of Tony’s accounts. All of them. Nor does anyone know how he came so hard jerking off to Tony’s recent video because it featured Tony impaling himself on a customized dildo molded after Steve’s own dick - a gift he sent to Tony as an anonymous avid admirer.

Not at all creepy, nope.

**  
  


“Th - that was, _fuck_ ,” Tony panted and wiped the streak of cum off of his chest. _“That was incredible._ ”

He laughed breathlessly and winked at the camera. “489 viewers, _wow_. I hope you all got off like I just did.”

The amount of views he got tonight was higher than usual. He supposed it had to do with the clip he posted on Twitter the other day. It showed him in the hidden corner at the library, squirming in his seat as he set the vibrator inside him at its highest level. The buzz of it barely audible. Apparently, a lot of people had exhibitionist kink because that got a lot of likes and retweets.

A soft ding of notification popping on his screen got his attention.

> WinterIsCumming: Any plans 2 remove that dildo? Wanna lick ya out, sweetheart.

Tony giggled. Winter is one of his regulars and several times, he mentioned how much he wanted to rim Tony. Obviously, ass play is one of Winter’s kink.

“This is for you, Winter.” Tony bent over the bed, spreading his legs wide giving the camera a perfect view of his hole still stuffed with the dildo and his limp, spent cock. He bore down as he dragged the toy out of him. 

A moan slipped from his lips as the toy nudged his prostate. He heard the successive dings of notifications, which are probably his viewers typing lewd remarks. 

> rockhardcock: i’d stuff you with my dick and that dildo, slut.
> 
> xxHeathen69: spank ur hole 4 me 😈
> 
> WinterIsCumming: shit, look how stretched and red u r....damn...
> 
> 3xtr3m3fuck3r: imma tie u up and finger u till u beg

Tony set aside the used toy and browsed through the comments. The view count is dying down, which is normal because they all got what they wanted to see: Tony stroking his dick and fucking himself. He reacted to some of the remarks he received but mostly ignored the rest. A few were downright nasty but he’s not one to judge a person by their kinks - not unless it’s a bad, illegal kink.

> NomadTheCaptain: Enjoyed my present? 

Tony brightened up as he spotted the familiar username. Nomad, or Cap as he liked to call him, is also one of his regulars and he is the least creepy among his admirers - which is one of the reasons why Tony had accepted his gift. And what a gift it was, the dildo he used just now.

”Definitely enjoyed your gift, Cap. Lovely cock you have.” Tony waggled his brows at the camera and smirked playfully. He knows the real identity of Nomad and concluded that he got off just fine at the sight of Tony pleasuring himself with his present. 

**

  
Steve couldn’t believe it. Tony used his gift. Tony fucked himself on a dildo based on his dick and found it ‘lovely’. Tony got off using a replica of Steve’s own cock.

What the fuck just happened?

Steve slumped on his bed. His laptop is still open, earphones still plugged in his ears. Tony’s rambling about orgasms and the different toys he has but Steve’s too occupied and overjoyed with the revelation that Tony enjoyed his cock. Never mind that it’s just a replica, it was still his gift! His penis!

Then again, no matter how much Tony loved the toy, Steve can never offer the actual thing it’s based on because Tony can never know that his friend is a creep who jerks off to him. 

Steve doesn’t feel as happy anymore. The stream on his laptop stops. He removed the earphones and exited Incognito mode.

Each time he masturbates to Tony’s videos, he’s left feeling dirty and guilty He always tells himself that he should probably unfollow and unsubscribe to all of Tony’s accounts. But he never finds the strength to do so.

If he’s being entirely honest, he’d admit that he’s attracted to Tony. And that he’s probably in love with the guy too.

**  
  


“Steve! Wait up!”

Tony rushed towards Steve, excusing himself as he wades through the throng of students in the hallway.   
  
“Hey, Tony.” Steve greeted with a small smile on his face. 

“I was hoping we could grab lunch together? Our prof just cancelled the afternoon class so I’m free for the rest of the day.”

Steve accepted, “Sure. I was actually heading to the cafeteria. Got other place in mind?”

”Burger King. Craving for some greasy burgers and passable onion rings.”   
  
“Burger King it is.” Steve adjusted the straps of his bag and walked beside Tony as they exited the campus in search for the nearest bus stop.

**  
  


The fast food joint is too crowded so they opted for take-out. Fortunately, Steve’s apartment is just a few blocks away. 

“You’re like, the only artist I know who keeps his stuff organized.” Tony plopped down on the couch and took out his food.

”I’m the only artist you know.” Steve retorted as he took a seat adjacent to Tony. “Besides, it’s easier to identify what color I’m running out of if my art supplies are sorted.”

Tony shrugged before taking a huge bite off of his food. Steve had a point. Tony’s own room was chaos in physical form. Robotic Science involved a lot of stuff and Tony just has little patience with sorting and shit. He’s doing fantastic, so far.

Although, he can be organized if he wanted to.

”- At least, my sex toys and lingeries are sorted out.” 

Steve spluttered as he nearly choked on the piece of french fries going down his throat. Tony couldn’t help but laugh at him.

Red-faced, Steve crumpled the bundle of tissues and threw it at Tony. “Don’t be crass!”

  
**  
  


Steve tried his best not to check out the new tweet that Tony posted. His fingers itched to click on the notification that popped on the screen of his phone. He did resist for an hour or so. But when the painting he’s working on isn’t making any progress at all, he relented and grabbed his smartphone.

Swallowing his excitement, he typed in Tony’s Twitter username at the search bar.

There’s a new photo of Tony and it’s definitely not safe for work. 

He’s kneeling, wearing a lacy red panty. In front of him are five toys: an egg-shaped vibrators, a cock ring, a handcuff, and two dildos. One’s a beautiful glass dildo and the other is a bigger then average with a flared knot before the base.

Tony had captioned the tweet: _Good boys sort their toys 😇🍆🍑💦_

Steve absolutely did not zoom on the red panties.

**

  
Bucky’s the sort of guy everyone quickly falls head over heels for. He’s friendly, attractive, easygoing, and extremely charming. He’s also annoyingly nosy once you befriend him.

”- ain’t you a tiny bit curious? He’s loaded but he has an OnlyFans. Surely he isn’t doing this for money.”

”Doesn’t matter, Buck. His body, his business. I ain’t gonna ask him ‘bout it.”

Bucky scoffed, “Come on, Stevie. I’ve seen him —“

“— Hold up, what do you mean you saw him?” Steve interrupted.

”Gotta admit, the guy’s hot. I’m bi, remember?”

”You’re his friend!” 

Bucky shrugged, “Yeah? So what? I don’t harass him or anything. I don’t act creepy like that Tiberius guy from Computer Engineering.”

Steve shook his head. He can’t believe Bucky also saw those pictures and videos. Can’t believe Bucky’s aware how Tony’s dick looked like when it’s hard or how pretty his nipples are after it’s been clamped, or how red his hole is after a thorough ass play — aaaand Steve’s being a creep. His face is flushed too, a damning evidence of his guilt.  
  
Damn it.

Bucky gaped at him, “Holy. Shit. You totally watched him too!”

Steve kicked Bucky hard on his shins.

**  
  


The danger with having a dummy account for liking Tony’s tweets is that there’s a chance that Steve will accidentally like Tony’s tweet using his real account. Something that Steve realized the night after his finals exams are done.

Exhausted, Steve failed to notice that he was logged in on his real Twitter when he liked Tony’s newest post.

He realized his mistake when he received a DM from Tony hours later.

> Tony Stark: ...srsly?
> 
> Tony Stark: Steve...?

Steve nearly dropped his phone. He panicked. He could pass it off as an accident but Tony knows him. Steve’s rarely used social media and accidents like this don’t usually happen to people like Steve.

> I’m sorry.

He felt tears cloud up his vision. He’s a creepy, pathetic jerk who got his rocks off from his friend. A sad, sad man who harbours feeling for said friend. He doesn’t bother adding anymore explanation. He’s fully expecting Tony to block him. But he got a reply instead,

> Tony Stark: Why are u sorry?   
>   
> Tony Stark: Im not mad
> 
> Tony Stark: Can I come over?

Steve sniffed. He wiped his tears then typed his reply.

Sure.

Sorry again.

Tony’s apartment was only a fifteen minute walk and Steve doesn’t have a lot of time to come up with a decent explanation for his actions. All he has is the truth and it will inevitably paint him in an unflattering light.

What a nightmare.

**

Tony didn’t expect Steve to actually like his post using his real Twitter. Of course, Tony’s not naive. He knew Steve is NomadTheCaptain even before he sent him that dildo. Tony’s an expert when it comes to tech stuff and tracing his regulars on Chaturbate is as easy as reciting the Pythagorean theorem.

He knocked three times on Steve’s door, “FBI open up!” 

The lock clicked and Steve opened the door with an small smile. “Not really funny, Tony.”

”Eh, got you to smile, didn’t it?” 

Tony walked straight to the couch and made himself at home despite Steve trailing awkwardly behind him. There’s a weird tension on him, as though he’s expecting Tony to start screaming ‘pervert!’.

\- Which is true, Steve is a pervert. But a good one, not one of those Craigslist assholes. Plus, he’s dashingly sexy too.

”Before you start prostrating yourself at my feet and weepingly beg for forgiveness, please know that I am aware you’re NomadTheCaptain and I stuffed a replica of your cock up my ass and wholeheartedly loved it.”

Steve’s face went red as the panties Tony wore last week and it’s fucking adorable.

”Tony, I - I honestly don’t know what to say...” Steve faltered, feeling self-conscious.

”Say you wanna date me. Say you wanna fuck me. Choose one. Or both.”

Steve looked like he’s torn between shedding tears of joy or punching himself to test if he’s just hallucinating.

“Can I really have both?” Steve hoarsely asked. Because fuck, minutes ago, he felt like he’s living an actual nightmare and now it’s a complete opposite.

Tony stood up from the couch and positioned himself a few inches away from Steve. He let all his sensuality bleed in his body language and prayed that he came off as seductive and not desperate.

”You can date me in the morning. But I’m wearing lacy blue panty right now and you’re welcome to tear it off.”

**  
  


Steve groaned when he saw how beautiful Tony’s panty is. It matched perfectly his creamy skin and pert butt. The fabric is stretched to its limits as Tony’s boner takes up the remaining space.   
  
Steve groaned even more louder when he dipped his fingers inside the panty and groped Tony. The videos and pictures can never really convey properly just how soft, and bouncy Tony’s ass is.   
  
Steve rutted his hips against the other man, willing himself not to cum as Tony nibbled on his ear and neck. 

“Lube?”

“Top drawer on the right.” 

Tony gave his neck one last lick before going through Steve’s drawer and fishing out the lube and a condom.

“Sure this isn’t expired?” Tony teased as he waved the condom. Steve snorted and dragged him down for a heated kiss.

When they separate, Tony moved to lower himself, face hovering above Steve’s crotch. He stared at Steve, smirking as he dragged Steve’s boxers down, just enough to free his hard-on.

It’s not Steve’s first blow job. And he may not have more than you can count on fingers, still it’s the best damned blow job he ever got. It’s a miracle how he survived not unloading inside Tony’s mouth - Or to be more accurate, inside the condom in Tony’s mouth.

Always practice safe sex.

**  
  


Straddling Steve’s thighs and admiring Steve’s dick wrapped in condom, Tony coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube before plunging it inside himself. He started immediately with two fingers, to which he explained,

“Was about to - _oh, fuck_ , film a clip when I saw your like.” Tony angled his fingers up in search of that tiny, magical, pleasure-filled bump. “ _Ah, mmm_ \- fingered myself earlier. S’why I’m still loose.”

Steve gulped as he drank the sight of Tony impaling himself on his fingers, “May I?”

Tony grinned and leaned closer to Steve. He arched his back, bringing his chest lower. His nipples brushed against Steve’s, eliciting a moan from them both.

Tony panted, “Finger me?”

Steve hurriedly squirted lube on his finger and Tony would have laughed fondly at his enthusiasm but he’s too aroused and he’s becoming desperate for stimulation. 

“How many?” Steve asked as he traced Tony’s rim with his index finger.

”Two, three. I’m - _oh fuck!”_ Tony cried out as Steve inserted three fingers before even letting Tony finish his sentence. He’s loose enough to accommodate those fingers, but the suddenness of the action left a pleasurable burn. He felt his toes curl as Steve angled down, poking his prostate in a slightly rough manner - just the way Tony liked it.

Steve pressed down, “Tell me you need my cock.” 

Tony whined. Steve didn’t relent. Instead, he massaged and teased him even more. “Tell me you need my cock, Tony.”

Tony is hit with a memory of this happening in his previous live cam: Steve, or rather NomadTheCaptain, demanding him to beg for his dick. Oh how sweetly Tony begged then. He whined, pleased and NomadTheCaptain rewarded him with praise and tokens as Tony orgasmed over the blue, vibrating butt plug he stuffed up his hole.

Oh fuck. His arousal is boiling now.

”P - please,” Tony gasped. “Steve, please. Give me your cock.”

Steve still continued to torture him. Tony moaned and whimpered. His hips bucked wildly as Steve massaged his prostate. The bigger man wrapped his other arm on Tony’s hips in attempt to still his movements.

“F - fuck me!” Tony pleaded, “ _Fuck me, please! Fuck me with your fucking dick, Steve!”_

Steve pressed down one more time before finally removing his fingers and replacing it with his dick.

  
**

  
Sated and high from reaching climax, Steve reached out and stroked Tony’s face. He grinned when Tony placed a chaste kiss on the palm of his hand.

“How did you figure it out?” 

Tony snuggled closer to him, “I’m a genius, Steve. I hacked into Pentagon when I was twelve. Of course, I’d know all the identities of my viewers at Chaturbate, and in all my accounts.”

Steve chuckled before draping an arm around Tony’ waist. Before sleep fully consumed him, an alarming thought crossed his mind.

”Does this mean you know that Bucky’s watched you?!

Tony’s answer is a totally genuine snore.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna write a next part, turning this to stuckony but I wanna sleep lmao. It’s 4 am right now, what the fuck.
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
